Mitten's Problem
by Travis Waltz
Summary: When Bolt gets advice from Rhino he wants to know if he can help fix what is wrong with Mittens. But is it even possible for this little dog to save a friend from a traumatic past?
1. Rhino's Wisdom

Hello those who stumbled upon this story or are just loyal to me as an author! This is the second story of my rotation and again after next week we will be back to Danny and back to Fireheart. I have worked on Bolt before and here is a fun fact, Bolt was the first fanfiction based show I read about on this site!

It was dark and as it seemed quiet there was a little bit of sun light pouring in through the cracked window shades. Even though it had landed like this directly on his fur, so white that the light dispersed in all directions he wasn't awakened by that. It was because of the surge of energy he always felt when waking up on most mornings. Bolt slowly rose from his sleeping position and gave himself a quick shake, and yawned. He tried to quietly leave the room as Penny was still asleep. And to his surprise the cat, who was at once thought to be his enemy and now one of his best friends, was not on Penny's other side.

"Mittens… awake," he thought to himself and the idea was almost strange and humorous because that cat loved her sleep whether it is through the night or just a cat nap. The male dog with snow fur chuckled to himself at the thought of his witty kitty snoozing the day away and yet looking adorable at the same time. But this time around it would seem that she had beaten him to the punch… or rather waking up. He left Penny's room and looked around for his friend.

"Good morning Rhino," he said as he noticed the hamster ball reflecting the sun onto other surfaces on the couch. Though he received no answer for this greeting and he moved closer only to find that the hamster was up there but that more so he wasn't.

"He's asleep, he must have been up all night," he said to himself shaking his head but smiling as that was the rhino he had come to know and love. He then went to the kitchen to find his bowl completely full and Mitten's bowl (that was very close in proximity) was empty. Even though he wanted to keep looking for the feline friend of his he felt his stomach wake up and growl from hunger so he stopped his search to guzzle down every bit of the dry dog food. It didn't take him long to finish his breakfast and to follow it with none stop water lapping. When he was finally done and his stomach satisfied he continued looking for Mittens. He checked her litter box and she was nowhere near, she wasn't in any of her normal spots and even though that would include many locations it didn't take him long to notice she was not present in any of them.

"She's not in her bed, or in any of the window ceils… where could she be, the sun light would have been the best there and yet," he couldn't think of what to say or what to feel although he know he was feeling worried because he cared about her a lot. He whimpered as he felt lost and sat there for a moment.

"Hey Bolt what's the matter?" Rhino asked him in a sleepy tone which surprised Bolt though he had made enough noise to wake him up. He looked at the hamster in his ball and noticed his eyes were now glued to the "magic box" and not towards the dog he had just started conversation with.

"Hey Rhino, nothing's wrong, I just haven't seen Mittens this morning," he said and tried to hide the sadness that was in his voice though he didn't know why.

"She is probably sleeping in Penny's room or something like that," he said and still didn't change where his eye contact was. Bolt shook his head at what the rodent said.

"No I already checked when I woke up, she wasn't there and I have been looking around for here and she isn't in her normal places," he said and Rhino looked away from the screen with a grin on his face.

"You mean that cat woke up before you," he said in both humor and disbelief and it was this reaction that made Bolt laugh a little.

"Yeah she did, and I know she normally is cat napping or sleeping but this is why I was so surprised to see her awake but nowhere to be found," he said and tried to think of where she could be.

"So you have been looking all morning," Rhino said but a more of a guess.

"Well yes and no, I haven't been up very long but besides eating I have been looking for Mittens and still I have found not a single trace of her," he said and Rhino paused for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found at the moment," he said and Bolt looked confused.

"Why would she want that?" He asked.

"Well everyone needs some time to themselves every once and awhile and some need it even more than that. Maybe Mittens needs time to think about something that has been on her mind and this is the opportunity to do so," Rhino said and Bolt couldn't help but note the hamster's wisdom.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"I've been watching a lot of psychic evaluations," he said and Bolt shrugged his shoulders, not having a clue on what those were or how Rhino would find them.

"Thanks for the advice Rhino," he said and Rhino smiled before zoning out into the "magic box" and Bolt walked towards the door which held his doggy door in place. 'If Rhino is right I wonder what Mittens had on her mind and if there was anything we could do or I could do to help her' he thought to himself for a moment before a scent hit his noise and he recognized it as the scent of the cat he had been looking for it was Mittens' scent and this made his tail wag.

"Why didn't I check out here earlier," he said to himself and followed the scent to the end of the porch where he saw his friend.

"Hey Mittens," he said happily but received no reply and when he got closer to her he realized with a shock, Mittens wasn't moving.

Well just thank you so so so very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I hope you enjoyed it enough to want to rea the next chapter coming next week and maybe miss it when I switch back? Anyways follow, favorite, and review (I reply to those in the following chapter or sometimes right away!) PM me if you have any questions. Thanks and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	2. Closed eyes, Shallow breath

Hello readers, fans and everyone! I hope you are excited for this next chapter because I am now going to switch back and do my other two stories for two weeks. Here are the replies to reviews as always.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: **I am glad you like it! I hope this chapter is of your liking. And I will continue… after the two weeks of my other two stories.

**starfiction123: **Hooked already? I must be doing my job well! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Read on!

The morning had gone by so very strange. It was irregular, and even though other mornings hadn't followed the usual model this once stuck out. That being said time had slowed down around Bolt as he found his "frozen" kitty. He tried to run to her but he found that he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. His paws forced their way from the wooden floor but they moved slow, too slow for his worry to coupe. He fought on and started to move faster than he was before.

"Mittens," he called to her and noticed with pain that she didn't look back; she said nothing in the form of a reply. He jumped onto the railing of the porch that she was standing on, it wasn't easy but he clawed his way up and managed to get a grip.

"Mittens please answer me, say something," he begged as once again he was slowed down by some force the closer he got to her, the slower he felt. He was about to reach her, lick her, brush against her, annoy her, play with her, anything to snap her out of it. But it was upon him getting within an inch or two away from her that she gasped and then fell off of the rail onto her side.

Bolt had time to say nothing as he watched his friend hit the porch with a thud, he jumped after her and landed awkwardly, trying to get to his friend as fast as possible. She wasn't moving, her sides, or at least the one that wasn't against the porch was moving but oh so slightly. He didn't know what to do, how to react, he wanted to go get Penny or her mom to help or get help, but he didn't want to leave the feline's side. He heard a noise for a second and saw Rhino rolling by.

"Rhino," he called to him.

"Yes Bolt," he called back, making his way to the white dog.

"I need you to try and get Penny or her mother out her," he said and Rhino in a bolt of energy and excitement made his way back into the house. Seeing the little orange hamster's energy for such a strange and challenging mission made him smile but he then looked back at Mittens and his heart sank. He began to lick her furiously again and again and again. Her fur became matted and wet, it was a funny sight to behind but this didn't stop him. No matter how mad she would be, it would be worth it if and when she woke up.

After a while his tongue was getting tired, he felt like he had a fur ball in his throat, and Mittens… well she looked like she had been in a flood. He whimpered and begged the unconscious cat to wake up and nudged her with his noise. When he was about to give up her heard a faint cough and quickly began to lick her face again, her eyes blinked slowly and he began to lick quicker.

"B…bolt… what," she said slowly most likely wondering why he was licking her basically to death. His tail began to wag and he felt his heart beat faster; he licked faster and faster until she shook her head. This finally caused him to stop and he sat there panting.

"Mittens I was so worried… you weren't moving," he said and she blinked for a moment as if she couldn't believe what had happened… or she knew all too well that it had.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about this cat," she said and although normally that wouldn't had a single note of doubt in her voice and there would be that sly confidence that she had always shown him, he began to realize it wasn't there this time. He wanted to ignore this thought but he knew he couldn't; besides he had other questions for her.

"Why weren't you moving?" he asked Mittens who didn't answer.

"You were breathing at least, are you sick or something?" he asked and again she didn't answer.

"Did you not want to see me?" he asked her and she didn't answer but in her eyes he could see pain. She wanted to say something but she might not have been able too. He didn't care at that moment if anything she would have said would have hurt him, all he cared about was keeping his kitty friend safe and out of harm.

"It's happening again," was all that she said to him and this both peaked his interest and concerned him more so. He was prompted with more questions which were going to spill out no matter what.

"What's happening again?"

"How many times as it happened before?"

"Is it bad?"

"Can I help you in any way?"

"Did someone hurting you?"

"Is there anything you can tell me?"

The questions rattled out of him quickly as he almost begged for an answer. He felt a bit of a whimper so there was an actual amount of begging involved. And as he nudged his noise into her still wet side he felt her tense boy slowly trying to relax.

"I know something is bothering you Mittens. No matter what it is I am here for you and so is Rhino and Penny and her mom. You're not alone," he words seemed to echo in the air around him, and in his head and hers as well. There was nothing said for what felt like a long time. The sun was starting to rise and Mittens noticed that her fur wasn't as damp as before. They looked at each other and Bolt nodded.

"You don't have to tell me anything… just remember what I said," he said to her and it was this that prompted her to nod and open her mouth.

"Bolt, it's hard to explain and even harder to say out loud… but I just keep getting-," she began to say but stopped when the door opened harshly and Penny ran to the cat with worry in her eyes and tone.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will miss it because for the next two weeks I will be updating A Big Heart In A Small Package, and A Lost Mission. Give them a chance if you're bored and want to read something else by me. Review, favorite and follow if you haven't already and thank you so much for your support, you guys are so awesome! Thanks again and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out!


	3. Origin Of Pain

Hi guys! I am back with a new chapter! I hope y'all enjoy! Here are the responses to reviews as always. Skip them if you want to!

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: **Thank you kindly! I hope you enjoy this one as well!

Read on!

Bolt had thought that the morning had been one that didn't come around often. But he didn't expect it to turn into something of utter chaos. Even if he didn't know what was wrong with Mittens he still sat next to her, worried and wanting to protect her. The scenery sped by faster and faster as the car they were traveling in gained speed. Penny had been watching Bolt and Mittens from a window and noticed the cat didn't move for so long, and after she did she was so unresponsive she had to get her mom.

"Just hang in there Mittens, we will get you to the vet," Penny said looking at them in the back seat. Although she was worried, she couldn't help but find the site of the thin black cat and Bolt and his snow colored fur cuddled together very cute.

"Mittens, just listen to what Penny said. We will be there in no time. You're going to be okay," Bolt said with optimism in his voice. He wanted nothing more than her to be okay. The car ride wasn't as bad as many of them before had been. Even at the speed they were going the ground, though hard, didn't jostle them that much. Mittens still remained unmoved and Bolt let out a small whimper. Just then Rhino rolled into the floor board.

"Why am I here again?" He asked as his ball moved back and forth bouncing along. There was some annoyance in his voice, but from how the car was treating him, it wasn't hard to imagine why.

"You're here to give Mittens support just like all of us," Bolt said sternly, though rhino didn't seem to notice that in his voice, Rhino looked at the dog, or well as best as he could anyways with him constantly rolling and moving.

"Of course, of course… but why am I not seat belted in or something?" he said as once again he rolled back and forth.

"Because you're in that ball? I don't know," Bolt said and he was a bit aggravated but he also knew that Rhino meant no harm and he couldn't blame him for feeling a bit car sick.

"I think I'm going to be sick," he said and a bump sent him back onto the seat. Bolt barked and looked at Rhino. Penny looked back and saw the hamster rolling at the mercy of the car. She reached back and grabbed him and held both the Ball and Rhino in her arms.

"There satisfied?" Bolt asked Rhino who didn't say anything as if he was embarrassed to have to be held in place. Bolt turned his attention back to Mittens and licked the side of her face. It was kind of funny to see her fur react to this but she didn't do much in a form or any form of retaliation.

"Bolt," she whispered to him. And he pushed his body closer to hear her words.

"Yes Mittens what is it?" Bolt asked urgently and strained to hear all that he could.

"I'm having flash backs," she said and Bolts eyes widened. She didn't look at him; she just kept her eyes focused on the car seat. It was almost like Mittens was ashamed of whatever was bothering her. And at the same time Bolt couldn't understand why she would be ashamed and although he didn't even know what it was that was bothering her he still felt that she shouldn't be ashamed of that.

"What do you mean flash backs?" he asked her softly to help her not feel as bad as she had before. There was a moment of silence before she spoke up and Bolt listened intently.

"I have flash backs… of my old life. I remember things… things I had to do to survive and things done to me from others who did the same. I don't know why they are starting again but they are," she said to him and Bolt almost wanted to cry. He could hear the pain in her voice and feel it in her words.

"You said that they are happening again… so they have happened before?" He asked her but was more thinking than asking. Mittens slowly nodded before answering him.

"When I lived on the streets I would remember the first life I had, one with loving owners and a warm house to stay in. When they declawed me I didn't worry about it because I thought I wouldn't ever have to worry about things again because I had a home and I had a family," she said to him and Bolt nodded.

"But Mittens you have a family now and a home. Penny, her mom and even rhino love you. I love you. You are part of this family and this home no matter what," he said and the black and white cat looked. She smiled for a moment and then after that pushed her muzzle into his fur. Bolt didn't mind though as he wanted to comfort Mittens and if that is what it was going to take then so be it.

"Mittens I do have one question," he said and she looked at him, away from his fur.

"Y…yes Bolt?" she replied.

"Tell me… what was it that happened to you? What did the other cats or creatures do to you when you were trying to survive? He asked her. Mittens response was quiet and pained her as if with every word she was put into a new form of a great agony.

"I… I was used. I had to survive and I had debts… for food… a place to stay… and I was weak. The other cats were too strong, and I could do nothing to stop them from what they wanted. I was a toy and that was all," she said and Bolt looked at her in shock. Before he could say something in reply a pair of strong hands grabbed them both and he was with Mittens as she was rushed to the vet.

Thank you everyone for reading. I hope you enjoyed and if you did why don't you follow, favorite and or review. PM if you have any questions or you just want to talk to me! Also that poll on my profile will be ending next Friday and changing the one shot a week to a third story is in the lead. If it wins next Friday I will put up a new one that will give you the chance to pick what world it will take place in! Also that poll will go on much longer. Thank you for your time and as always keep on FIC'in!

-Travis Waltz out!


	4. The Problem

Hello everyone! I hope y'all are excited for this next chapter! It is sure to be a fun one! Here are the replies to reviews and there will be somewhat of an announcement at the bottom!

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: **Oh you think that is bad… just you wait. This cat is going to suffer… and I am glad you liked the chapter:D

**Grenout: **It is awesome that you liked it! And to be honest… you probably don't want to know… but you're going to find out anyways. And health is such a funny thing… the smallest thing can make things go wrong…

The clock was the only thing that made noise, a subtle tick that went on endlessly to a degree that would drive anyone to the brink of insanity if given the situation. There were flickers of light flickers of light coming from the TV screen that Rhino refused to take his eyes off of. There wasn't any sound, just captions that Bolt doubted the hamster could read… but then again there were flames and explosions so Rhino most likely wasn't looking for dialogue.

"It's been three hours," Bolt said out loud and dully as well. Rhino nodded though absent mindedly and his eyes blinked once. Penny and her mother looked over at him, although they couldn't possibly know what he had said they just noticed his bard and whimper and knew how he felt.

"She is going to be okay Bolt," Penny said to him soothingly and began to rub his back. The white dog had always loved getting petted but he was worried and this time they didn't do much to help him.

"I am here Mittens… I am right here," he said to himself though quietly as he didn't want to bring any more attention to himself. He wanted to be there for his friend and to help with his own worry all he could do was just make it feel like he was with Mittens.

Another hour went by and the vet came out to talk to the family about the current state of their beloved feline.

"Sorry about this taking so long… we have been trying to figure out what has been causing her problems. We aren't going to say anything until we get our results back from the CAT scan… no pun intended," the vet said and the two females just looked at him, the moment was just awkward.

"So you don't know anything?" Penny asked her voice was tight. The vet shook his head before replying.

"No we just don't have conclusive data on a form of internal damage. But could you tell me how you found Mittens?" He asked her and Penny sat for a moment.

"We never really found her… when Bolt went missing I just about lost myself and then he found me… saved my life too in a burning building. He brought Rhino and Mittens with him and they just became part of the family. The vet thought for a moment and then looked at Bolt wanting to try something.

"Bolt, hey boy… by any chance could you show us where you met Mittens?" He asked the dog knowing how silly he might have looked. Bolt was surprised that he even asked him. On a wall was the picture of a dirty ally and Bolt padded over to it jumping at it and barked once.

"I see, so Mitten's was an ally cat was she?"

"Yes yes she was," Bolt said in reply but all that came to the vet's ears were barks.

"How do you know he knew what you meant?" Penny's mom asked the man and he grinned.

"Dogs are smarter than you might think and his location didn't seem random, Mittens has scars on her body and matted fur in some places which could suggest the life of an ally cat.

"Well I guess that makes sense," the mother replied and then looked at Penny who was staring at Bolt. He was surprised to notice that as well and that made him curious.

"Bolt can understand us?" She said both surprised but at the same time the vet could tell she was connecting the dots.

"I'm right here you know," Bolt said though it only came as a bark to their ears.

"So what can you tell us about Mittens?" Penny asked and the vet paused for a moment.

"Your cat lived her life in an ally, where she would have had to fight for scraps or trash to survive on. It would have been a very difficult life for her to have had. And now taking into consideration her new home, new life, new family and the fact that you described her and freezing up like a statue I would have to say she might suffer from PTSD.

"What?!" Said Penny

"What?" Said her mother.

"What no no no," barked Bolt in dismay of this finding.

"What's with all the noise," Rhino said but when he looked away from the television and at Bolt and the others he shut his mouth and regretted letting his little comment slip from his little mouth.

"But I thought people that are in the military got that," Penny said still shocked and worried. The vet looked at her and understood her confusion.

"No even everyday ordinary people can suffer from it whether it is from a hard up bringing or abuse or some other disturbance that occurred when they were vulnerable. Now after taking that information into account animals can suffer from it as well. Remember your little kitty was an ally cat and would have suffered all kinds of abuses and because of this it makes perfect sense that Mittens could suffer from that," he said and Bolt's mind was spinning as was Penny's.

"That makes sense after she told me she was used… that she had to survive and those debts she had and the food a shelter to stay in… It all matches up," Bolt said to Rhino and anyone else who could hear him.

"But she has a better life with us. We care about her, we love her," Penny said to him and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Even so she might have "flash backs" if you will about her old life and maybe if you stretch your imagination a bit it is possible she had a family before and that could be clashing with how she feels now," he said and Bolt knew the man was right.

"Everything she said… he is right I have to see her," Bolt said to Rhino and ran past the vet and through the open door, he was going to see his friend no matter what.

Read on!

Thank you so much guys for reading. The support is just a wonderful thing thank you! If you want to favorite, follow and review! If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Also the poll closed and I have put up a new one to help decide what the new stories are going to be about, so please head over to my profile page and vote! That is all for now, thanks for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


	5. A Talk

Hey guys! I wanted to apologize for this super late update. I mean it is here at least don't get me wrong but it is way late. I have family over and it has made it hard to update. Hopefully by next week (when they leave) things will be back to schedule.

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: **That is a rather smart thing to say and stupid of me not to include. I am super happy to hear that you liked it and I hope you like this one.

Read On!

Bolt could feel his heart pounding. He raced past the vet and into a room that he had never once seen in his life… not that he hadn't ever gone to the vet or more specifically this vet before because he had it was a room in this building that he hadn't ever seen. It was a room that he could feel… one that had pain and sadness and an over whelming sent of fear forced and stained onto the walls that made up the room. It wasn't a small one and on the sides were rows and rows of cages.

"Mittens where are you?" He called out to his friend to find no luck as she didn't try or at least from his ears and perspective she wasn't trying to call back to him because he couldn't hear her even in the slightest and this made him even more worried than he was before if that could be believed.

"Bolt?" He heard a voice call out to him but his heart sank when he found that it wasn't the voice of Mittens but instead it was Rhino who had called out to him.

"Rhino… I thought you were Mittens," he said and did his best to hide the disappointment in his voice. He didn't want to hurt Rhino in anyway just because he was worried about another one of his friends.

"You thought I was a cat? You thought I was a girl?" He asked Bolt both of these questions and it was true hearing him say that did make him feel a bit silly after all Rhino was a hamster and a male one at that why would he in any way shape or form sound like Mittens? Then again was that how far gone Bolt was in his worry for his other friend that he began confusing reality to the point of confusing genders.

"No… No it isn't that I guess I am just," he began to say but stopped himself without knowing as he felt that with every breath of air he took he was wasting it by not looking for Mittens.

"You are just worried about Mittens," Rhino finished his sentence for him and the white dog just nodded at him with his head down. And when he heard a small laugh coming from the hamsters mouth that is when he looked up confused and at this point partially hurt.

"Whats so funny Rhino? This is serious and laughing at me isn't making me feel any better than I was feeling before," the white dog aid to his number one fan who for once didn't look scared of making Bolt mad by his actions.

"Bolt I am not laughing at you. Not in the slightest. It's just that," Rhino began before Bolt cut him off.

"It's just what Rhino? It's just what?" He asked and it was at this point Rhino knew he had to end this conversation before it took some turn for the worst or even more so that it already had and the little hamster took in a deep breath to help collect his thoughts before continuing and then told his friend what he had meant to say all along.

"Bolt, we are all worried about Mittens. Me, Penny, her mom, all of us are worried not just you. We are all a family and we love each other and you love Mittens a lot and I get that but we are all here for each other so I am going to ask you to calm down a little bit because I am just trying to be there for my hero… and Mittens as well," Rhino finished his little speech and waited for Bolts reaction and it was much more calm than he had first expected.

"You're right Rhino. I am sorry for snapping like I did and you are right about me worrying. I have been worrying since this morning when I found Mittens on the porch frozen like a statue. It's just that was a deep and painful blow to take in. Hearing that she had something that so awfully plagued humans and could affect her. I broke down inside Rhino," Bolt was confiding in his friend and he had no regret of doing so as he trusted Rhino and he knew that he could always trust Rhino.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard and the two animals turned to see that Penny and her Mom where walking towards them along with the vet.

"There you guys are," said Penny who picked both of them up lovingly. "Don't you ever go running off like that again Bolt we were all very worried about you and I suppose Rhino was very worried because it seemed like he went and chased after you," she said jokingly and was completely unaware of how truthful her statement was.

"See I told you all of us are worried and not just about Mittens but about you too Mr. Worry-paws," Rhino said now with a joking tone just to have fun with his hero. Bolt looked at him but just let out a sigh. He had taken in a lot of information and between Rhino's speech and Penny's loving embrace he could feel himself slowly getting better and he was more than a little thankful for that and it was at this point that Penny started to walk with them in her arms.

"Where is she taking us?" Bolt asked Rhino who didn't know and felt as if his wisdom was fading.

"I am not sure… maybe we are going back to the car," Rhino said and he felt half of his worried thoughts change to thoughts about the magic box and all of the old Bolt reruns that would be on in thirty minutes.

"No because Mittens is still here," he said and Rhino knew that the dog had a point but moments later they entered a room where they had full view of Mittens in some kind of a machine that had wires and tubes attached to her.

Thank you so much for reading. I am sorry once again for the late update. Anyways if you liked it then please review, follow and favorite and if you have a question PM me. Once again I am sorry for the late update and I want to thank you for reading and for your patients. You guys rock and as always keep on FIC'in. –Travis Waltz out! 


	6. The Box

Hi everyone! I hope you are ready for another portion of Bolt because it is coming right at you right now so read on!

**BoltandMaybelle4ever: **I hope this one is even sweeter!

There comes a time in one's life when they realize they have ups and downs and it is at that point that they need to decide if the ups outweigh the downs. For Bolt his life had both ups and downs and when he was still living in a fantasy world that was fabricated for television those downs were an extreme amount of stress because it usually involved saving Penny or all of mankind. Then again when it came to him having to come back, after being lost and coming back to what he thought was Penny replacing him and to him not caring well the stress was unimaginable. But that was then and this is now. He lives a care free life as a dog with his friends, his friends who are just as much a part of his family as Penny or her mom so in the end he was living his life with his family and without a doubt he wouldn't of had it any other way and yet this was a time when that stress was going to come back and well haunt him because of Mittens.

Mittens the cat who had saved him, the cat who had changed his life and showed him what it truly meant to be a dog and taught him how to act like a proper pet. She was his friend, one of his best friends and she was his family and right now, in that moment she was hanging on to life as it seemed from Bolts view in the strange box she was in that Rhino may or may not of called a magic box but not in the same way he would have been talking about the Television because this one was not one that brought joy and entertainment and the occasional scary movie but instead it was one of utter complete horrors.

Horrors that the poor dog knew would never leave his mind as he had to sit and watch as Mittens was somehow sleeping and tubes and wires monitors and caused a beeping, a beeping that would not stop for whatever reason. It was almost to the point of being maddening because of its rhythm and if there was any change somehow Bolt knew that it involved her. It was almost too much for the white dog to bear and it was killing him.

"Mittens, oh my god what are they doing to you?" He asked out loud even though he knew no one but Rhino could understand him. And seeing's that it was Rhino that could understand him and no one else he also knew that he wasn't going to get a straight answer, much less a scientifically correct on. Not trying to say anything bad about the little hamster because recently he had proved to Bolt that at times he could be very wise but it was much more so that he couldn't of had a clear idea of what this hell box was or what it was for. The vet looked at him and bent over to pet him on the head for a few moments. Bolt, who was too shocked to do anything let him do so.

"It's okay little guy, we are just monitoring Mittens to see if there has been any physical marks, damage or side effects from the stress that would of cause her PTSD. Bolt was surprised on how the vet had guessed what he was looking for in the terms of answers and information and apparently he wasn't the only one.

"How did you know he wanted to know that?" Penny asked him and the vet looked at her with a smile.

"You could say I am a bit of a dog whisperer but in truth it was more because the information was mostly for you in your mother," he said and Bolt understood.

"So why would you address our dog?" Penny's Mom asked the vet who looked at her and tried to fight back a shrug and remain professional but friendly at the same time and in some fields of work it wasn't easy, including his.

"You don't have to be a dog whisperer of any kind to hear a dog whimpering. When any animal or person whimpers that usually is associated with something being wrong or a sadness and he didn't whimper until we got in here and unless he just has to use the bathroom or is hungry I am willing to bet that is why he did," the vet finished his little speech and the two women looked at him in surprise.

"Wow you are so smart," Penny's Mom said and her voice sounded as if she had a bit of a flirt in it. Penny just rolled and picked up Bolt.

"When do you think the tests will be completed?" Penny asked and the vet fixed his glasses.

"We have estimated that you will be able to pick Mittens up in the morning," he said.

"In the morning?!" Penny and Bolt said at the same time in shock, though Bolt barked and Penny spoke it was still in unison to a degree that girl and dog looked at each other for a moment and then back to the man who was saving their friend.

"We want to make sure that the stress depletes in her sleep. If it doesn't that could mean she suffers from nightmares and from there it would only get worse," he said and after about an hour the rest of the of the family namely Penny's mom and Rhino decided it was best to go home and eventually Penny and Bolt found themselves able to leave their friend in the box of horrors after all it was only for the night.

"Goodnight Mittens, I will see you in the morning I promise," Bolt said and with both paws on the edge licked his friend a goodbye. It was going to be a hard night but for her sake he would sleep so he would be ready and awake to talk with his friend.

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this Bolt filled update! If you liked it then please be as so kind to review, favorite or follow! And if you have any questions feel free to PM me! Thanks again for reading and as always keep on FIC'in! –Travis Waltz out!


End file.
